Back To Titanic
by FallingStar95
Summary: After telling her story to Brock Lovett, Rose is finally reunited with Jack in their own Heaven aboard Titanic. Takes place at the end of the movie.


**Why hello there, my readers! (Hopefully, I have some.) So, I 've always imagined that Rose passed away at the end of _Titanic_, and she was reunited with Jack and all of her friends and loved ones who perished aboard the ship. So, I decided I had to elaborate further on it since the ending can always bring a tear to my eye. Also, I just love writing _Titanic_ fanfics in general. I'm actually planning on writing a multi-chaptered "Jack Lives" fic, but I want to finish more chapters of it before I begin posting it, so stay tuned and subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Titanic._ If I did, Jack wouldn't have died in the first place.**

* * *

Rose Calvert smiled to herself as she watched the glittering blue gem disappear. The Heart of the Ocean, perhaps the most valued diamond in all of the world, was now sinking beneath the lapping waves of the Atlantic Ocean, back to its rightful place beside _Titanic. _She knew she would soon be joining it. Her time on earth was nearly finished, and she would finally be going home soon.

She still knew the network of hallways like the back of her own hand. Every miniscule detail of the grand ship appeared in her mind almost instantly when she simply thought about it. She could practically hear Jack's pencil scratching against a sheet of paper, Fabrizio's hearty laugh as he danced with Helga, the Irish folk music that Tommy and the other men in steerage had played during the party below deck. She could barely believe that it had been nearly eighty-four years since then when her memory of it all was so exact.

Looking down at the shimmering, blue water once more, she climbed down from the rail and began to slowly shuffle back to her room. Once she arrived, she pulled the door closed and let her eyes sweep across the room until they landed on her many pictures. She examined every one of them, practically reliving each memory at a time. Her days as a moving picture actress; she could remember when she had told Jack about maybe wanting to become one. A photograph of when she had ridden a horse at Santa Monica, the rollercoaster standing prominently in the background. There was even a photo of her flying a plane. Oh, how she had craved adventure back then! After meeting Jack aboard _Titanic_, she committed to living out her life by what he had taught her; live was simply too precious to waste. When you didn't know what was coming next, every minute was full of meaning.

She smiled to herself, knowing that her duties here were fulfilled. Slowly, she laid out on her back and stared off into space above her, as if she could see through the ceiling up to the starry sky. "I've done everything you told me to do." She proclaimed. "I went to Santa Monica. I went on the roller coaster until I threw up, and rode a horse with one leg on each side. By gosh, I even drank the cheapest beer I could buy!" She recalled with a small laugh. "And now that our story has finally been told, I can come back to you. You just wait, Jack Dawson. I'll be there soon." She promised.

Content, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to float away, as it was always meant to be.

When she awoke, it was not the room she had been in before. Instead, she was greeted by the smell of newly coated paint she remembered. She rolled over onto her stomach and examined the fresh bed sheets, just as she had recalled. She smiled widely to herself and jumped to her feet. Feeling young again, she looked at herself in a full-length mirror beside her bed, only to find that she had been restored to her former beauty. She was seventeen again.

Unable to contain her ecstasy, she jumped up and down with delight before running to find those she had missed for so long. To her surprise, the hallways were just the same as she had remembered, and she was able to find her way through them just as easily as she had decades ago. Although she had been running for merely two minutes, it seemed like a lifetime before she finally reached the grand foyer. She walked slowly towards the glass doors as they were opened for her by two crewmen, whose faces seemed familiar.

Once inside, she recognized everyone surrounding her. All those she had known and loved who perished aboard the ship were there to greet her as she arrived in this wonderful place. Fabrizio and Helga stood side by side grinning at her. Tommy winked at her and tipped his hat as she passed by. Cora was held in the arms of her father and mother, waving at her with a smile on her face. Even Mr. Andrews and Captain Smith were there to welcome her. But once she had looked past all of them, up to the clock at the top of the staircase, she recognized that long, blond hair straight away.

She made her way to the top of the staircase with joy, seeing her love right here in front of her again. As he turned to face her, she could have fainted at the sight of his beautiful, blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her, sending her heart aflutter, and held out his hand to her lovingly. She took it gratefully, a thrill going through her body at the comforting feel of his warm skin. Finally, after nearly eight and a half decades of waiting, she was complete, together with Jack at last.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if she couldn't get close enough to him, and their lips met. Rose's heart seemed to melt inside of her as if she had been relieved of a heavy burden. She smiled against his lips and snaked her hand up to tangle in his hair. Adrenaline coursed through her veins at the gentle embrace she remembered. No dream could ever be this vivid. This was something _real._

She couldn't comprehend her surroundings until she noticed a slight buzzing in her ears. She slowly faced the crowd around them, only to realize that they were applauding at their reunion. She blushed and looked up into Jack's face. As soon as he saw her red face, he laughed and stroked his hand down her crimson cheek. "Welcome home, Rose." He greeted her, enveloping her in a warm hug. Rose buried her face in his shoulder as a wide smile grew on her face. They were now together for eternity.

Her heart had gone on indeed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know I haven't written in a little while, but I've been very busy with school and such. Please review, and tell me what you liked about it, what you did, how I can make it better, and such, but please NO FLAMERS! Thank you! And don't forget to subscribe!**

**FallingStar95 (Bria)**


End file.
